


Forged In Fire

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Fire, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Hulk can survive most things but even he needs to breathe.For the Thorbruce week prompt: Fire





	Forged In Fire

Hulk could hold his breath a long time and his skin was pretty heat resistant so he wasn’t unduly concerned. However that didn’t mean that he didn’t want to get out of these tunnels soon.

Why did the bad guys always bury their lairs under tons of rock?

In the back of his mind he felt Banner babble some response but he disregarded it in favour of looking for the way out.

He’d headed away from the flames as soon as the equipment had blown, and he was nearly certain that the exit was this way, but he’d lost track of the others. A pang of concern bit at him but he squashed it down. There was nothing he could do for them right now. He just had to concentrate on getting himself out.

The problem was the myriad of corridors and identical doors, all of which were shut and none of which were labelled.

_Don’t villains have fire safety checks?_ Banner’s voice muttered. Hulk ignored him and watched the smoke curling. It was getting thicker and obstructing his view. He lumbered on, smashing through doors and looking for any sign of the way back to the surface.

_Look for a current in the smoke. A breeze._

Hulk growled low in his throat in annoyance. There was no flow of air. Just the billowing smoke following and insidiously filling the available space.

_Smash more doors! Create more space._

Hulk almost roared in approval before remembering why that was a bad idea. Instead he ran forward, fists flying as he pummelled his way through. Yet all he found were more rooms and corridors. Was he even still going in the right direction?

His muscles were burning now from the exertion and lack of oxygen. The place seemed to be filling even faster with smoke and he peered round, trying to get an idea of which way to turn. He couldn’t even see any more doors. Was this a dead end?

His eyes were watering and even his enhanced lung capacity was starting to give out.

_It can’t be much further. A little more…_

Hulk staggered and dropped to his knees, mouth finally opening to gulp a breath. But there was no air to be had. The fumes cloyed in his throat and made him cough. He fell to his hands and knees as he fought to inhale enough air but it was hopeless.

As Hulk’s eyes rolled back into his head they faded from green to brown and a hoarse exhale left his suddenly too small lungs.

_“Thor.”_

_-_

“Banner! Bruce! Breathe, please!”

Bruce almost choked on his sudden inhalation and he curled up instinctively as a coughing fit seized him.

“Thank the gods!”

“Thor?” Bruce’s voice sounded rough, and his eyes were stinging still so he couldn’t make out his surroundings, but he’d recognise the arms that seized him tight anywhere.

“I thought you were dead. You were not breathing.”

Kisses were being placed on his head and he shakily brought his arms up to embrace Thor. The cool surface beneath him and familiar sounds eventually registered and he realised they were on the quinjet.

“You… got me… out?”

Thor pulled away slightly and Bruce blinked his watering eyes to bring him into focus.

“Of course. I would never leave you Bruce. Never.”

And suddenly, sitting breathless and cold on the plane, and no doubt covered in ash, Bruce ultimately believed it. Thor loved him. He wasn’t going to leave him. Bruce could have this.

“Marry me,” he said.

Thor looked momentarily shocked before grinning wide and grasping Bruce’s head to kiss him firmly.

“I’d be honoured,” he whispered.

Bruce sighed and tucked himself closer to Thor, suddenly exhausted. His fiancé got the message and lifted him up to get them both more comfortable.

And Bruce finally let himself be cared for.


End file.
